


Cleaning Service

by DirtyKnots



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Scent Kink, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anonymous Prompt :Hey, how about some more Derek/Stiles scat? Maybe one of them is really unsure the first time because it‘s such a taboo and stuff but then they try it and love it so much?





	Cleaning Service

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all, I know this isn't everyone's jam, but I figured I'd give it a try. I am 100% on board for affectionate and not humiliating kink so like...I'm trying to help contribute. If this isn't your jam, please just exit the tab, I don't need you to tell me so.

Stiles is up first, like normal, and in the bathroom taking care of his morning business. Usually he's got plenty of time because Derek, despite what anyone else thinks, is lazy in the mornings. He sleeps in and grumbles when he finally does get up. So Stiles is taking his time, reading on his phone and mostly ignoring the smell that's slowly filling the bathroom. He's completely surprised when Derek walks in, eyes still half-shut, and scoots up so he's over Stiles’ thighs, tapping his mostly soft cock against Stiles’ lips until he opens up. The pissing is normal - they both enjoy drinking each other down, and usually Stiles is happy to take Derek's morning piss in bed (it's often how he manages to coax him awake). Pissing into Stiles’ mouth while the bathroom smells like his morning shit is an entirely new beast.

And okay, sure - it's not like Stiles thinks Derek doesn't know he shits, obviously that isn't it. It's just...usually he can keep up the facade that his ass is sparkling clean all the time. And Derek does the same, so really, Stiles figured they were both just politely ignoring this particular body function. Except the wheels have been greased already this morning, so to speak, and Stiles can't really pinch it off, despite Derek's sudden appearance. He's swallowing the tangy piss straight from Derek's cock and he's enjoying it, but he's also flustered because he can hear the splash of water in the bowl and smell the increased stink.

Except...Derek isn't saying anything, just caressing his cheek, eyes fully closed again as he sighs out his release. And then he's done and pulling back slowly enough that Stiles can suck the clinging droplets free from his foreskin and Stiles thinks that it's over and Derek's still too asleep to really notice what he walked in on. Only, Derek doesn't walk back to the bedroom as expected. Instead he drops down to his knees, hand unerringly finding Stiles’ soft cock and angling it up as he scoots between his spread legs, fitting his mouth over the head and tonguing the slit in the way he always does to get Stiles to let go of his bladder. It works - it always works - but the thing is, Stiles is still shitting. And if the smell is so strong up here, he can only imagine how pungent it is down there.

He's embarrassed, because seriously, Derek is going to wake up more any minute and then he's going to be grossed out, and maybe mad that Stiles hasn't tried to stop him. And you'd think that would be enough to make Stiles clench up and stop but it isn't, in fact...it makes him relax more. Maybe he's trying to just expel it all at once, or something. Get it done so he can flush and hopefully reduce the horror when Derek realizes where he's at. Thankfully his bladder finishes just after his bowels at least, and he reaches around the side of trying toilet to flush quickly, hoping it does enough to make this less traumatizing for Derek. The noise, of course, prompts Derek to open his eyes all the way, and he pulls off of Stiles’ cock with a loud pop.

“Done?” Stiles can only nod and hum at him. Obviously Derek hasn't noticed the smell so hopefully he'll get up and go back to their room so Stiles can clean himself up back there. Derek doesn't stand though, merely scoots back from the toilet, still on his knees.

“Uh, Der?” Stiles’ voice comes out a little squeaky and Derek glances at his face before his attention drifts back to his crotch.

“Yeah?” His voice is rough with sleep, though his eyes are still wide open. Stiles tries to pretend he doesn't notice when Derek's nostrils flare.

“A little privacy maybe?” That earns Stiles a snort.

“Why? It's not like I don't know you didn't just take a shit Stiles.”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, but like...this isn't like...we don't…”

“Maybe we should.” Derek's tone is matter of fact, but Stiles can see the slight flush on his cheeks, the way his gaze won't meet Stiles’.

“Okay, uh, wow. I never thought we'd be having a kink conversation while I was sitting naked on the toilet.” Stiles’ voice cracks a little but he can see the way Derek shifts, can see his cock starting to fatten up, so he pushes through the completely awkward moment. “So, maybe, um, do you want to tell me exactly what you want to happen here?”

Derek shrugs and that is not at all an answer. So Stiles says so.

“That's not really an answer I can work with Derek. I know you hate using your words, but I kinda need you to, on this. No judgement, right?” Because that was the deal they'd made. They could ask for anything from each other, judgement free, and if the other party wasn't interested, they'd just say it wasn't for them. So far they hadn't really hit on anything that either of them wanted that was a hard no. Stiles waited, even though he was feeling increasingly awkward by the minute, because he knew Derek would answer as soon as he sorted out the words in his head. It was a lesson in patience but Stiles had learned it a long time ago for Derek.

“I want…” Derek started and stopped and Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to keep his own words at bay. Finally, Derek cleared his throat and started again. “I like it. The...scent. I want to be in here, while you go, with my mouth on your cock. And I want to...lick you. After. To clean you up.” 

Stiles knows his eyes had widened during Derek's explanation but he schooled his features while he thought about it, long before Derek even tried to look at his face.

“Is it a wolf thing?” The words weren't even all the way out of his mouth before Derek was shaking his head no.

“I don't think so. I think it's just a me thing. A me with you thing.”

“Okay.” Derek doesn't say anything for a minute, gaze dropped back down again, so Stiles clears his throat and nudges Derek's thigh with his toe. “That was me saying okay to trying. Not just okay thanks for the information, since I think it wasn't clear.” Derek's eyes shoot up to meet Stiles’, wide and hopeful, and Stiles smiles softly at him, reassuring.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So, uh, how do you want me?” Derek scoots forward without answering, sitting up tall on his knees so he can kiss Stiles, tongue delving into his mouth and chasing the taste of his own piss, sharing the flavor of Stiles’ with him. It goes on for another minute until Stiles shifts minutely, his ass feeling weird for not having been wiped yet.

“Sorry, just...I wanted to do that before we…I'm not sure you'll want to for awhile after.” Stiles can't deny that he might feel weird about it, even after Derek cleans his mouth, so he just shrugs his acceptance and gets one more peck to the lips before Derek scoots back again.

“Could you turn around? Straddle the toilet? And maybe pull your cheeks apart for me?” Derek's more hesitant than normal when asking for things in bed, but Stiles gets it. He's nervous too. It feels weird to stand when he hasn't cleaned himself, but he ignores it as he turns and settles back down, ass facing out. He leans against the back of the toilet, knowing his ass is more on display at this angle, and then pushes past his faint embarrassment to pull his cheeks apart, earning him a sharp gasp from Derek.

“Fuck. Stiles.” There's awe and longing in Derek's voice and it helps push back some of his nerves. Stiles shifts a little more, spreading his cheeks as far as he can and tilting his ass up a little further. He still feels awkward but arousal is creeping in to replace it. He can hear Derek shuffling closer, feels the warmth of his hands as he places them inside of where Stiles’ are, fingers almost forming a frame around his dirty cleft and hole.

Stiles doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he feels the tip of Derek's nose touch the top of his ass where he's clean, hears the inhalation through it, feels the rough, shuddering way Derek exhales, hot air washing over him. He releases his own breath and tries to remember not to hold it again.

“Smell s'good. I just need…”

“Whatever you need Der, whatever you want.” Stiles means it, too. He relaxes more, the only tension left in his hands as he keeps himself spread open for Derek. He's expecting the wet lick up his cleft so he doesn't startle, just holds still and lets Derek drag his tongue across his skin.

“Tastes so good. Love everything about you, want it all.” Derek's voice is reverent, husky, and he barely finishes speaking before his tongue is back, sweeping through Stiles’ cleft, dancing over his hole. He licks in broad strokes, only pulling back to swallow and wet it again before he's back at it. Stiles’ cock is hard and leaking where it's trapped between his belly and the cold porcelain. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get into this, to give this to Derek, but his embarrassment has completely fled at the way Derek is lapping at him like a man starved.

Stiles can hear small grunts and sighs coming from Derek as he licks at Stiles’ dirty ass, can hear the slick slide of his hand on his cock, and it relaxes him completely, his hole unclenching from where he'd subconsciously tightened up before Derek started. It makes Derek whine and then he's on it, the tip of his tongue flicking at the rim before pushing inside, twisting and lapping at his walls. 

Stiles whines at the new sensation, hips twitching and trying to push his ass back to meet the thrusts of Derek's tongue inside of him. The sounds of Derek's pleasure spike through his body, and it doesn't take long at all before he's tightening around the slick heat inside of him and painting the inside of the toilet lid with his come. Derek grunts behind him, the vibration echoing in his ass, and Stiles can hear the tell-tale sound of Derek's come spattering on the tiled floor, his face finally moving from between Stiles’ cheeks and Stiles releases them, hands shifting to clench at the back of the toilet, Derek's cheek resting against his ass, breath coming in soft pants. When Stiles recovers, he lets out a small laugh, hands reaching up to scrub through his hair.

“So, uh, that's a thing. That happened.”

“Yeah.” Derek's voice is so quiet that Stiles can barely hear it. It instantly sets him on edge, makes him worry, so he carefully maneuvers himself around until he's facing the right way again. Derek lifted his head when Stiles shifted, and now he's sitting with his legs drawn up, arms holding them and face turned away.

“Hey, Derek. Can you look at me?” Stiles brushes his fingers through Derek's hair and feels the minute shake of his head. “Derek, I need to see your face. Please? I need to make sure you're okay.”

“M'okay.” The words are muffled and given with a shrug.

“Kinda doesn't sound like it. Do you - do you regret that?” Derek doesn't answer verbally, just shakes his head a little. “No? Then what's wrong?” Another shrug and Stiles huffs a little, annoyed, because they've talked about talking. “Derek, I love you and I'm usually pretty good at reading your body language, but we need to talk about this.”

“You still love me?”

“What? Of course. What kind of question is that?” Stiles’ voice is incredulous, full of the shock he's feeling.

“What I did...what I want...it's...abnormal.” Derek answers, voice only a little louder.

“Der, come on, look at me.” Stiles Combs his fingers through Derek's hair again, tugging lightly on the strands, encouraging him to turn his face. Derek hesitates for a few more seconds but gives in, flipping so his cheek is still resting against his knee, but his face is visible. Stiles takes him in, the nerves apparent in his eyes, the tension in his body. He almost misses the glisten of spit around his lips, the faint flush hidden underneath barely visible streaks across his cheeks.

“I'm sorry.” Derek sounds so sad and Stiles can't take it, slips down to the floor and wraps himself around Derek.

“Derek...why? I'm not sorry. Is it different? Sure. But it felt good, once I relaxed. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. A lot. Too much.” 

“No such thing. It's okay that you liked it. I liked it. We're okay.” Derek glances up, face hopeful and Stiles can't stop himself from tipping forward, lips pursed. Derek's hand on his shoulder stops him scant inches away.

“Um, my mouth was just…” Derek makes a gesture towards Stiles’ back, his breath wafting over Stiles' face and yeah, he can definitely smell where Derek's mouth just was, even if he hadn't been a participant in that particular activity. Instead he does his best to mimic Derek's standard brow raise.

“Pretty sure I remember, also don't care right this minute. Maybe I will once we're kissing, but if I do, I'll say so, okay?” Derek nods his agreement and relaxes his hand and Stiles leans the last couple inches forward, lips pressing softly against Derek's. It isn't so bad, the smell up close, not as bad as he expected it to seem. When he opens his mouth and sweeps his tongue over Derek's lips it's...yeah. That's definitely shit he's tasting, his shit. Except...he doesn't actually mind it. He thought he probably would, thought he'd be grossed out because, well, it's shit. Except he isn't. The taste is unmistakable, there's no confusing it for anything else, but he just doesn't give a fuck, and slips his tongue between Derek's lips, gliding it over Derek's tongue, curling it against the roof of his mouth.

Stiles knows the second Derek realizes that he's accepting all of this, the kiss turning filthy for an entirely new reason. Derek drops his legs and drags Stiles into his lap, fingers slipping down to cup his cheeks, tease at his hole as Stiles practically devours his mouth. They stay on the floor, kissing and nipping and rutting against each other until they're both hard again. Stiles wraps a hand around them both, jacks them together until they're spilling over his hand, making even more of a mess than they already made.

When it's done, they hobble to the shower, cleaning each other up, still touching and caressing. They do eventually brush their teeth as well, dry off with fluffy towels and then crawl back into bed. Whatever plans they'd had for the day pushed back after this morning's revelations. Instead, they cuddle together, content to bask in the new level of closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
